falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Recent News Archive
2011 *'19 October 2011': Important Note - Rules have been updated by Run4urLife!. Familiarise yourselves with any changes. *Congratulations to OvaltinePatrol, who has been promoted to Bureaucrat. *'18 October 2011': This has already been mentioned in Community Messages, but you all need to add the Images category to any pictures you have uploaded. has a list of all pictures lacking the category. Ideally that page should be empty at all times! Uncategorized pictures will be deleted soon! *'MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL LEGAL RESIDENTS OF THE FALLOUT FANON WIKI': War has been declared on the nation of Tranquility Lane. Please be wary of suspicious packages in the subways, cars parked a little to closely to shops or anyone who looks foreign. TO THE BOMB SHELTERS FELLAS'! *'28 March 2011': CATEGORIZE YOUR IMAGES. It's not difficult and it keeps the wiki tidy and organized. We may institute a policy of deleting uncategorized images after a certain duration if this continues to be an issue. *'24 March 2011': Congratulations are in order for Seqeu0, who has been elected to the position of admin by unanimous consent! *'16 March 2011': We've recently broken the 100 article mark! Nice job, but we've still got a few more articles to go before we'll be on-par with the pre-reboot wiki! *'3 November 2011': It appears as though Tranquility Lane has some competition now, in the form of The Pip-Boy Wiki. We'll let the numbers speak for themselves. 2010 *'Post-Reboot': The Fallout Fanon Wiki has seen some good fortune, as, after reboot, it has managed to attract some stable writing talent, as well as draw back some wayward members. Here's hoping the good times keep on rolling! *'31 October 2010': Happy Halloween guys! The reboot for the most part is done so feel free to post without the fear of your articles getting deleted. *'24 October 2010': In order to help deal with the Wikia revamp, recent changes is now reachable through the community tab at the top of the screen. *'23 October 2010': We now have the Fan Fiction namespace for all story style articles; to create an article under the Fan Fiction namespace simply put "Fan Fiction:" before the name of your article. *'10 October 2010': The site is receieving a site-wide reboot; this means that ALL articles will be deleted. Direct your inevitable complaints to my talk page if you like. *'07 October 2010': If you have written a weapons page you may want to either back it up or move it to a character page (if they use it) or some organization because individual weapon pages are being deleted. *'07 October 2010': Forum:Articles to be deleted. is a list of articles in danger of deletion, if you want to back up your content then check the list, it is alphabetical in order to make it easier for you. 2009 *'24 September 2009': OvaltinePatrol is now an admin. *'13 August 2009': Run4urLife! is now a Bureaucrat. *'17 July 2009': We now have a new layout, special thanks to TehK for making it! *'24 June 2009': The roleplaying namespace has been added to Tranquility Lane, read this [[Fallout_Fanon_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Roleplaying_Namespace|'notice']] for more information. *'16 June 2009': New rules are in effect, read and adhere to them. *'2 June 2009': Your lord and master, C4, has been given adminship, praise accordingly. * 5 May 2009: Broken Steel drastically changes Canon. Please edit your articles accordingly. * 30 March 2009: We have two new admins! BortJr, and Run4urLife. * 2 March 2009 - We have opened an IRC channel for Wikia's Fallout wikis. * 27 January 2009: Operation Anchorage has been released for the Xbox 360 and PC. 2008 * 11 November 2008: This wiki is open for business! * 28 October 2008 - Fallout 3 has been released in the United States! * 27 October 2008 - Travel across the Wastes in our new Fallout 3 contest! * 23 September 2008 - Interplay has launched its new website. There, it has been announced that Chris Taylor has joined the development team of the MMORPG codenamed Project V13, headed by another member of the original Fallout team, Jason Anderson. The project is widely speculated to be Fallout Online. See: Project V13 FAQ.